Traitor
by Diving-Deep.x
Summary: What if all those years ago, Alduin made a Shout, himself? To ensure his revenge, should he fall. What if that Shout forever bound him to his killer? What happens after Sophyah Crest is sure she killed Alduin, she finds him speaking to her, in her home, as a man? Now, she must life with the Eater Of Worlds hidden behind her eyes, and by her side? Fem DragonbornxAlduin
1. Bitter

**Hey, this is Diving, and this is my latest fic. I know! I wish my inspiration for the others could be continued but yeah, that's a no.**

**The only one I'm definitely continuing is _Epidemic. _Also I will make this fic in _Flash fiction, _wich means each chapter will about 300-1000 words long.  
**

**So, yeah!**

**-D**

* * *

Sophyah glared bitterly at the sky, cursing the scarlet-hued dragon, Odahviing, for being able to take to the sea of blue, above the land.

"Goodbye, my brother." She said as she descended down the road to her Breeze-home in Whiterun. She had just defeated the bane of kings, but not without difficulty.

She now brandished a couple of cold-colored bruises located in various places, such as her eye, lip, ribcage, and both legs.

After the man transported her out of Sovngarde, she was struck with chagrin when she landed rather harshly into a Hagraven nest near the outskirts of Markarth. Sophyah had rather intelligently, used her shout to call the dragon, and through the loyalty of brethren, he defeated them, while she lay broken near the carnage.

She always hated the brevity of her rides on his powerful back. He, not even fazed by the trembling bodies of all races cowered beneath his behemoth of a shadow. She loved this moment, when all ran screaming in the opposite direction. She love to entice fear.

She sat down at her bed while she ordered Lydia away, and to take the day off.

Odahviing was nothing compared to The Eater Of Worlds...

The first-born of the Aedra Akatosh has marred more than her beauty. She'd been nearly traumatized, his massive Shouts tearing through her and slicing her organs with glee. He took great satisfaction in watching her squirm underneath his form as he tore her flesh to shreds. She managed to heal it a bit, but the blood was still gushing.

Unbeknownst to Lydia, and dear Odahviing, she was dying...And no one could help. She wouldn't allow them to, her purpose had been served and now she could be carried off to Sovngarde without having to fear the Devourer.

She quickly whisked away the thoughts of the darkness dwelling within Alduin, and started to slowly fall asleep, but not before she thought of him once more...

With his wings expanded, and eyes ablaze she was sure she saw Hell.


	2. Alduin

**I'm uber excited about this story, I want to thank Myrielle, for inspiring me to write again. So yeah, Thank you Myrielle!**

**Translations down beloww**

**-D**

* * *

Sophyah awoke with a start, sweat beading on her porcelain forehead, melding her ebony curls to her.

She sat, propped up on her elbows, heart beating wildly like a rabits within the gilded cage of her chest. She laid a hand to her breast to attempt to quell the ravenous thing. She silently noted that sh wasn't wounded to the brnk of death anymore.

She massaged her temples and ran a hand over her swollen lips. _I'm so glad I got to see the beast burn..._ She thought, an animalistic gleam shining her eyes. Come to think of it, she didn't absorb his soul, didn't feel the rush of another Dovah invading the cage she'd encased her soul in.

_I suppose it's better I didn't,_ she thought,_ It probably would have corrupted me._

She stepped off the bed and stretched, cracking in all the right places and only a small amount of the wrong.

Sophyah heard a scoff behind her. She twirled her lithe body around harshly. She regretted it immediately, the lower half of her body stubbornly planted on the cracked wood. The rest of her twisted roughly, firmly cracking her back and shooting electricity up alll her bruises on her ribs.

She cried out in pain and fell to the floor, her legs giving away exhaustively. She then heard a laugh, and in a much softer way, she glanced around the room.

"Lydia?" She asked timidly, though she knew that this deep, sultry, serpentine like voice belonged to one person, or rather _beast. _

She cringed when it spoke again._ "No, little Dovah-Sos, you know my identity."._

Unfortunately she did...

"Alduin", she gritted behind grinding teeth.

_"Seems I've left you in worst shape then I'd previously had thought, Pruzah!_"

She shook with fear. He's returned? She thought , her heart nearly convulsing with fright..

She rolled her emerald hues, and licked her lips in faux tranquility.

"How are you here?" She asked, _Start with the basics._

_"Hm, do you really want to know that or rather, what do I desire?"_

She walked to the 'kitchen', which was really just chair around a fire pit and a cooking pot.

She shook her head, "What I really want to know is if you're able to harm me, dear dragon." She mocked

She tested her theory and thought of the carving of his defeat on the walls of Sky Haven Temple.

She heard him roar with anger and then she was bombarded with images of children, men and women, alike cloaked in the carnage of the Dragon Wars. She was flashed images of Alduin devouring children whole, soul and all.

She grunted, disgusted at his grotesque humor.

Another baritone laugh ripped from her skull_ "Do you like my memories, Dovahkiin?"_ He jested, his morbid humor taking light.

She absentmindedly rubbed the bruise on her ribcage.

"_Ah! I assume you've noticed that Sithis is not bearing claws down at you, hm?" _

She nodded, her head only quaking slightly.

"_I've healed you, for the most part. I decided to leave a fe scars and scrapes as...Souveniers of our time together."_

Another chuckle as she cringed.

_"To answer your question, no, I cannot hurt you."_

She sighed, relieved she would not feel the brawn of his body clashing into her ever again.

_"Not yet..."_

Shivers clutched her frame as she descended into Whiterun.

* * *

**Did you like the very quick second chapter, leave me a review if you did! But if you didn't then, well you can leave then!**

**Dovah-Sos= Dragon blood.**

**Dovahkiin=Dragonborn**

**Pruzah=Good**


End file.
